I Put Your Picture Away
by guardgurl123
Summary: song-fic...ss


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or The song I Put Your Picture Away...so yea no you can't sue me!

**Livin' my life in a slow hell **

**Different girl every night at the hotel **

**I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days **

Syaoran looked out the window at the dark sky outside. The last time he had looked at the sun was three days ago. Since then he had, three different women in bad with him.

**Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky **

**Wish I had a good girl to miss me **

**Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways **

He looked the empty drug pakcets and bottles. Syaoran looked up at the celing and wondered if this was how his life would always be.

**I put your picture away **

**Sat down and cried the day I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her **

**I put your picture away, **

**Sat down and cried today I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her **

Syaoran looked at the picture of his three-year girlfriend Sakura and felt a tear fall down his cheek. Then he looked at the blonde laying next to him and put the picture in a drawer not being able to look at her as he hurt her.

**I called you last night in the hotel **

**Everyone knows but they wont tell **

**But their half hearted smiles tell me Somethin' just ain't right **

Before he had left her, Syaoran had given Sakura the number of the hotel he was staying at. She called but no one picked up. She went there and people said they knew nothing but their looks told her something else.

**I been waitin' on you for a long time**

**Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine**

**I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights **

She had sat by her phone for three nights with a bottle of wine for the grocery store crying her heart out for him.

**I put your picture away **

**I wonder where you been **

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him **

Sakura looked at the picture of Syaoran and thought about where he was. She wondered if he had someone else lying next to him.

**I put your picture away **

**I wonder where you been **

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him **

She glanced down at the man next to her and carefully put Syaoran's picture away. She did not know where he was put she felt to guilty to have his picture out as this strange man lay next to her.

**I saw ya yesterday with an old friend It was the same ole same "how have you been" **

Sakura was walking down the street when she saw Syaoran at a table with her old friend from high school Rika. She and Syaoran exchanged greetings and she walked away.

**Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey**

**You reminded me of brighter days **

The rest of the time Syaoran's mind was on Sakura. When he saw her the sun had suddenly come back and it seemed like the world was happier.

**I hoped you were comin' home to stay **

**I was head of the church **

As she was heading out the door the next day, Sakura saw Syaoran walking by. She had hoped he was coming to come back. She watched as she left for church.

**I was off to drink you away **

Syaoran saw Sakura step out of the house as he walked to the bar to drink away the day. But he stopped and waited for her.

**I thought about you for a long time **

**Can't seem to get you off my mind**

**I can't nderstand why we're living life this way**

"Syaoran, I have missed you! Why are we doing this to oursleves? Why are we living like this?" Sakura said.

**I found your picture today **

**I swear I'll change my ways **

**I just called to say I want you to come back home **

Sakura was looking through her drawer when Syaoran's picture caught her eye. She picked up the phone and told him to come home.

**I found your picture today **

**I swear I'llc hange my ways**

**  
**"Sakura, I found your picture and I wanted to let you know, I promise to change my ways," said Syaoran.

**I just called to say I want you to come back home **

**I just called to say, I love you come back home.**

"Syaoran that's what I called for. I want you to come back home. I love you," said Sakura.

"I love you too. I am coming home," said Syaoran. A smile was on his face as the sky brightened for the first time in three days.


End file.
